As per legal requirements according to FMVSS214-MY09, the side-pole test results in considerably higher structural requirements in respect of motor vehicles. Accordingly, the pole must not intrude in the vehicle structure more than 220 mm. Such a collision scenario is shown in FIG. 1.
Usual vehicle designs however have intrusion depths of 450 to 500 mm according to this test. Floor structures of such vehicles consist of two cross members which are installed under the front seats of a motor vehicle.
This transverse structure is not suitable for meeting the future requirements in the side-pole impact. Because of low permissible intrusion the structure of the front seats will have little influence on the overall transverse stiffness. The failure of one of the two cross members results in major local intrusions since the remaining structure hardly has any transverse stiffness.
Patent publication DE 43 26 270 shows a motor vehicle with a stiff floor structure wherein several energy-absorbing impact elements are integrated in the lateral body parts over the length of the passenger cell. However, the legally prescribed intrusion cannot be safely attained even with this measure since the effect of the impact elements presupposes a floor structure that is still in tact in each case. Should it prematurely fail during the side impact the impact elements no longer find any support towards the interior space with the consequence of excessive intrusion of the pole.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a vehicle with a stiff floor structure offering increased resistance to laterally acting pole forces which does not bring with it a substantial weight increase of the vehicle and which can be realised easily and cost-effectively.